In recent years, the user's demand for the display effect of the display panel increases gradually. The ultra large size (such as 85 inches or 95 inches), ultra high definition display panels are favored by the users.
In the display panels of ultra large size, there is a problem that the data line is overloaded. The problem may deteriorate the display quality of the display panel. For now, for solving the foregoing problems, the split screen design is commonly utilized. For instance, the display panel is divided into two areas. Each area comprises one scanning driver and one data driver. The two areas simultaneously scan and control the pixels in the respective areas so that the load of the data lines is reduced to half the original.
The inventors of the present invention have found during the long-term research and development. The foregoing row scanning split screen driving design is equivalent to the splicing of the two screens. The electrical properties of the two screens might have slight difference. Such difference can be most significant at the junction of the screens. The split screen may be observed at the junction of the screens when it is severe.